This subproject represents an estimate of the percentage of the CTSA funding that is being utilized for a broad area of research (AIDS research, pediatric research, or clinical trials). The Total Cost listed is only an estimate of the amount of CTSA infrastructure going towards this area of research, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (GHUCCTS) is a primary partnership of Georgetown University (GU) and Howard University (HU), with 3 affiliated hospital systems and research institutes: MedStar Health and Research Institute (MSH/MRI), Oak Ridge National Laboratory (ORNL), and the Washington, DC Veteran's Affairs Medical Center (WVAMC). This application is a resubmission of a revised previous application from 2008. The specific aims of GHUCCTS are: 1) To speed improvements in human health by stimulating innovative, multidisciplinary, and cross-institutional research among the GHUCCTS investigators;2) To support the careers of clinical and translational investigators through a wide variety of didactic educational programs coupled with focused mentorship;and 3) To enhance clinical and translational research on underserved populations, both in the Washington DC region and nationally, prominently including minorities, the aged, and the disabled. To accomplish these aims, we will integrate our existing NCRR-funded programs, including two existing MOI-funded GCRCs at GU and HU and our successful multi-institutional K30 program, with a new and innovative hospital, practice- based, laboratory-based, and community-based research infrastructure for clinical and translational science. The new capabilities that we will build as part of GHUCCTS include a coordinated multi-institutional biomedical informatics infrastructure, an expanded clinical research operation that will create new community-based clinical research units, a new community engagement resource component to support and enhance community-based research, expanded resources in regulatory knowledge and support that will be intimately integrated with ethics, and new funded research projects in the development of novel translational methodologies in collaboration with the supercomputing and systems genetics translational capabilities of ORNL. The integration of these clinical and translational resources across the GHUCCTS institutions will be accompanied by a strong research education, training, and career development program that will train a new generation of researchers, including a new Clinical and Translational Scholars K12 program and a new Masters degree program in clinical and translational science. Our innovative approach to collaboration and multi-disciplinary research involving multiple major research-intensive institutions of our region, in collaboration with the national CTSA network, will help our institutions and our community in the Washington, DC area benefit from the generation and application of new discoveries in clinical and translational science.